This invention relates to an improved apparatus for terminating the leading ends of the wires in a multi-conductor cable to terminals in a fixed array, and particularly to an apparatus which deploys the wires in a pre-determined coplanar relationship to align them for terminating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,618 discloses an insulation-displacing type terminal for wires, but does not suggest any particular method for inserting wires into such a terminal. In practice, wires have been inserted into such terminals by hand-tools, often a screw driver. Such means have proven effective but time consuming where large numbers of terminals are involved, as in harness manufacturing.
The prior art discloses several examples of templates or guide plates being utilized to pre-position wires in a coplanar array for terminating, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,246, 4,043,017, and 4,125,137. These and related patents cited therein generally utilize roller means to wipe the wires into channels to position the leading ends in a pre-determined array, and none are directed to terminating wires in terminals mounted on a printed circuit board.